Capitán Vor/Citas
Después de la Actualización 13.7, todas las citas del Capitán Vor son ahora habladas en inglés. Sin embargo, las antiguas citas Grineer se han mantenido, y han sido coincididas con el equivalente al inglés. Tenga en cuenta que no todas las citas fueron traducidas correctamente. In-Game Lore Quote Durante el Trailer "La Llamada" *''"Brig ot koot" - "Sáquenlo."'' :: *''"Tak hram."'' - "Take him." :: *''"Argh, kos klhem!"'' - "Argh, ¡mántenlos!" :: Durante el Tutorial *''"Hlesk gkk."'' - "Adelante." :: *''"Hmm...Tenno...Gar ahgre moh'ne."'' - "Hmm... Tenno... Eres mío." :: Durante La presa de Vor Durante la primera misión: *"Brig ot koot." ''- "Tráiganlo." *"Puedo ver que lotus ha tratado de despertarte... ¡Lástima que sea demasiado tarde!" Ahora eres mi presa, Tenno." *"No!... ¡Nos llevamos a este con nosotros!" *"Salvage team, why have you not reported in?" *"¡Mi corazón crépito late con fuerza! Este es más fuerte que el resto. ¡Bloqueen la zona! ¡Este Tenno es mío!" *"Grineer, hijos míos, preparen los refuerzos. Necesitamos a ese Tenno." *"Tenno, ¿Tienes miedo? No puedes esconderte de estos viejos ojos. Te he marcado. Volverás a mí." Durante la segunda misión: *"El Ascaris está funcionando... abriéndose paso. Veo las sombras de tu mente." *"Por cada minuto que pasa, el Ascaris excava más profundo. Revelándote." Durante la tercera misión: *"Hemos estado equivocados todo este tiempo. Los Tenno no controlan la energía divina del Warframe. Los Tenno SON esa energía. Cada Warframe que controlan es simplemente un vidrio que forma su luz enfurecida." *"Lotus debe estar desesperada para enviarte a buscar a ese estúpido avaricioso Corpus." *"Ahora el Ascaris ha excavado lo suficientemente profundo como para proporcionarme influencia. ¿Vemos como funcionan tus escudos?" Durante la cuarta misión: *"Pronto el gusano estará en tu espina dorsal y controlaré ese Warframe tuyo... Me desharé de tu cariñosa madre y te llevaré a casa." Durante la quinta misión: *"Has asesinado a mis hijos y me has deshonrado ante mis Reinas. Pero pronto el Ascaris completará su cometido y te traerá a mi." *"El Ascaris ha llegado hasta tu mente y silenciado a Lotus. Volverás a mí... En contra de tu voluntad." *"Eres mío." Durante el Interludio de la Quinta Misión: *"Esta parte de tu viaje ha terminado, Tenno. Admiro tu lucha, pero ahora... heheh... Soy parte de ti." *"Nosotros los Grineer somos fuertes, pero con un defecto. Estamos... enfermos, putrefactos, estériles. Pero ahora, te tenemos a ''ti" *"Hice esto por mi amor, ¡por mis Reinas!. Perdonarán mi insubordinación cuando te entregue a ellas." *"Nuestro amor renacerá mientras nos alimentamos de tu sangre divina. Nuestros hijos crecerán sin la enfermedad. Y yo moriré por fin, en paz. Padre. Abuelo." *"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" *"Que desperdicio." Durante la Sexta Misión: *"Has asesinado a mis hijos y me has deshonrado ante mis Reinas. Pero pronto el Ascaris completará su cometido y te traerá a mi." Durante la Confrontación Final: *"Podría haber salvado a los Grineer pero me expulsaron. Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde para extraer tu sangre divina." :: *"Te sacrificaré como un Kubrow rabioso." :: *Usa urlas estándar durante la pelea. Durante el final del Trailer del Devstream 32 :Queens: "We tire of failure. Who put their faith in you, Admiral?" :C. Vor: "You did! I have a life debt..." :Queens: "To repay in Tenno blood!" :C. Vor: "I understand..." :Queens: "Do not awaken the vipers! Do not study them! Crush these eggs BEFORE they hatch! This, we command!" :C. Vor: "My Queens... klos aki (this time)-" :Queens: "Take the rail to Pluto! Borrol''Warframe - Let's Meet: Ian Hulbert: https://warframe.com/news/lets-meet-ian-hulbert is in command now, Captain Vor."'' :*Camera blacks out as Captain Vor scowls at the transmitter.* :: Durante una Misión de Asesinato Burlas *''"Hu see gar!"'' - "¡Te Veo!" ::Grineer: ::English: *''"Garrg maakhuug klos tkk eaasy!"'' - "¡Estás haciendo esto demasiado fácil!" ::Grineer: ::English: *''"Aankler reaar Tenno!"'' - "¡Otro Tenno muerto!" ::Grineer: ::English: *''"Fkr tuh Kwueens!"'' - "¡Por mis Reinas!" ::Grineer: ::English: *''"Hahah! Streigkl tk kle Grineer!"'' - "¡Hahah! ¡Fuerza a los Grineer!" ::Grineer: ::English: *''"Gar klees rus ser vise res!"'' - "¡Tu cadáver nos será muy útil!" ::Grineer: ::English: *''"Gar rus chu'nas, kle'ahn krikun."'' - "Te unirás a nosotros, de una u otra forma." ::Grineer: ::English: *"¡Muere!" :: Durante la Batalla Introducción *''"Dos'err Tenno. Gar gle'aun gar Lotus; reaar sek kt'ayhr tekh rhu."'' - "Tenno necio, ¿no te das cuenta de que tu Lotus te ha enviado a morir?" ::Grineer: ::English: Cuando Usa Habilidades Invocando Tropas/Defendiéndose a si Mismo *''"Shu deglam, distrak klem!"'' - "Escudos caídos... ¡Distráiganlo!" ::Grineer: ::English: *''"Grineer, attaf!"'' - "¡Grineer, ataquen!" ::Grineer: ::English: *''"Feer me!"'' - "¡Cúbranme!" ::Grineer: ::English: Deplegando Minas Nervo/Usando el Láser Orokin *''"Fre'arun kon klos!"''- "¡Juega con esto!" ::Grineer: ::English: *''"Klos rus rurt!"'' - "¡Esto dolerá!" ::Grineer: ::English: *''"Klos kn'i reaar g'rounah kalhut!"'' - "¡Esto tiene tu nombre escrito!" ::Grineer: ::English: Al ser Derrotado *''"Urgh... Klos os ni'sk varr..."'' - "Urgh... Esto no ha terminado..." ::Grineer: ::English: Vor corrupto en el Vacío Burlas *''"Mírenlos, ellos vienen a este lugar sabiendo que no son puros."'' :: *''"Los Tenno usan las llaves, pero son meros intrusos. Solo yo, Vor, conozco el verdadero poder del Vacío."'' :: *''"Fui cortado a la mitad, destruído, pero a través de la Llave Janus, el Vacío de llamó. Me trajo aquí, y aquí renací."'' :: *''"No podemos culpar a estas criaturas, están siendo guiadas por un falso profeta, un impostor que no conoce los secretos del Vacío."'' :: *''"Behold the Tenno, come to scavenge and desecrate this sacred realm."'' :: *''"Mis hermanos, ¿No les hablé de este día? ¿No profeticé este momento?"'' :: *''"Ahora, los detendré. Ahora he cambiado, he renacido por la energía de la Llave Janus. Unido por siempre con el Vacío."'' :: *''"Let it be known, if the Tenno want true salvation, they will lay down their arms, and wait for the baptism of my Janus key."'' :: *''"Es la hora. Le enseñaré a estos intrusos el poder redentor de mi Llave Janus. They will learn it's simple truth."'' :: *''"The Tenno are lost, and they will resist. Pero yo, Vor, limpiaré este lugar de su impureza."'' :: Cuando Usa Habilidades Junto a estos nuevos diálogos, Vor corrupto también dice las mismas líneas de habilidad que su versión no corrupta, con un ligero efecto de eco añadido. *''"Impressive, pity you must die!"'' :: *''"¡Eso no sucederá de nuevo!"'' :: *''"¡¿Les ofrecí la gloria, y eligen esto?!"'' :: Al ser Derrotado *''"Esta muerte es temporal. Mi existencia es eterna. ¡No puedo ser destruido!"'' :: *''"Behold, they cut me down but still, I speak. I am energy and I cannot be destroyed!"'' :: Referencias Categoría:Jefe Categoría:Citas